The Calm Before A Storm
by Poddyful
Summary: You know it's coming. You can almost taste it on the tip of your tongue, feel it with the soft pads of your fingertips...The pain of parting. NaruSasu friendship fic. Can be seen as angst and shounen ai, but very vaguely. Oneshot.


Hello…again…

You probably haven't read my message on my profile…

So here it is, maybe slightly different, but the same gist:

Iris.D has been attacked by plot bunnies, lots of them. And they are reproducing at a high rate…

So she is quickly trying to put everything down…before they all die off from mad rabbits disease…(sorry if that last bit there was offensive to anyone)

Mm, yep.

Author notes:

I suggest you meditate and calm your mind or something before reading this. I dunno, maybe it'll help you feel the mood of the story better .

This _can_ be seen as angst, though I don't see it as much of anything. What do you guys think?

This can also be seen as SasuNaru, NaruSasu…but I just see it as a Sasuke and Naruto centric story…- -"

…you can think of this a 'deep', if you want. _I_ certainly can't be bothered to think that far, and just skimmed lightly over the surface emotions…

**A few warnings/ IMPORTANT NOICES BEFORE YOU READ:**

-Basically, **_it_ _starts off in a Naruto POV_**, then the next **one switches to Sasuke's POV**, and so on and so forth. It might be confusing if you don't follow the person's POV, though I made it pretty vague…

So, in a nutshell, you read the first section, keeping in mind: "Naruto POV", then you get to the second section, and you think "Sasuke POV", then you reach section three, and you switch back to "Naruto POV", yeah: )

-You might want to note that this story is written with these ingredients in the mix:

/CharaPOV

/Present tense the whole way through

/Second person

-There is swearing, nothing more serious than 'f off', I assure you…(actually, that may be the only one in this story, though mentioned twice)

That's all, hope you like!...(hope…)

* * *

It is calm.

The calm before a storm.

* * *

The sky is swollen, the air heavy with darkness and the promise of rain. You walk towards the swing, watching as the other children happily run up to their parents, their mouth moving constantly.

You see the bright flash in their eyes.

You see the older eyes glance at you with contempt, with darkness, with hatred.

The children slip their hand into their mothers', eyes darting at you curiously.

You start to swing, your eyes never leaving the leaf on the ground.

Suddenly, you notice him. He looks at you.

His eyes are black.

A small gust of wind blows quietly around you.

He disappears, leaving behind a faint burning smell. The ground that he was standing on is charred black.

The rain falls.

* * *

The leaves are browning, reddening, yellowing.

A small gust of wind blows quietly into the classroom.

A small leaf that has yet to mature sways, slowly spiralling towards the window, travelling with the wind.

You reach a delicate hand out and gently let it fall into your palm. It is yellow and red. The tip is black.

Red.

_Red like the dying sunset. _

Black.

_Black like the glorious feather of a raven. _

Yellow.

_Yellow like him._

You suddenly direct your gaze at him, and, to your shock, your eyes meet with calm cerulean.

The shrill trilling of the bell sounds.

Neither of you notice.

* * *

You sit beside your windowsill, fingers resting on your dark whisker marks. You hear the light dripping of the water dripping down from the pipes, see it glistening as the light gently glances off it.

_Drip. _

A small gust of wind blows, swirling languidly around your room.

Suddenly, he is there. With his raven locks flowing elegantly in the wind, Midnight black eyes boring into yours. Pale arms extend and reach down into his pocket.

You stare at each other for a while, when he broke the peaceful atmosphere.

"Dobe" he says quietly.

"Fuck off" you say without malice.

He sits down on the ground, a calm expression gracing his face.

He was so graceful, so independent, so proud.

A wolf.

Gradually, the sky darkens.

* * *

Your slender fingers leisurely twirl the pencil in your hand. The test was not hard, and you complete it within a matter of minutes. Your eyes stray to that of your neighbour; the young boy's answer sheet.

You notice that he has finished the first two question, but the rest of the examination ha not been attempted.

You glance at the teacher who is sitting in front of the class, his back is to you, and his arms are constantly moving, as though he was correcting something.

A small gust of wind blows, lifting up the corner of your sheet.

The slender fingers that had been twirling the pen with an air of elegance smoothly slide his answer sheet towards you. You manage to get twelve questions answered before the time is up. It will be enough to pass.

You leave the classroom together. The boy turns to you.

"Thanks" he says quietly.

Your expression is difficult to read.

"Fuck off" you say, without malice.

He sits down on the other side of the corridor, against the wall.

You cannot think of an animal to describe him.

A kunai whooshes between your faces, a poor attempt at target aiming by a younger fellow academy student.

He apologizes profusely, bowing and stammering. He leaves when he sees that you are not listening.

And still, your eyes bore into his, caressing at his soul, as he is doing to yours.

* * *

The water is tranquil.

You watch it trickle off your hand, the coolness soothing against your palm.

You watch the blindly surging water cascade silently down the waterfall, sounding a melancholy melody.

You think that he would like to see this.

You think that he would like to sit here with you, feet dipping into the calmness of the lagoon, sending water rippling along the surface.

A small gust of wind disturbs the peace, disrupting the flow of the water.

The crescent moon casts ethereal phosphorescence to the lake.

You sit there for the rest of the night, watching the otherworldly beam crescendo to its pinnacle, and slowly dimming into the background.

* * *

The air is serene.

Small stones litter your path, you look at them.

They glint curiously in the moon light, sending sharp streaks of colour onto your face.

Blue, yellow, orange, red…

Don't they feel familiar?

Suddenly, you look up and see…him.

He looks at you, a slightly forlorn tint in his beautiful azure eyes.

You open your mouth to say something, but he suddenly fades away from view.

The forlorn gaze is imprinted deeply onto your mind.

You realise that he was never there.

* * *

The sky emitted a soft glow, a pastel shade of orange and pink, blowing sprinkling little lights into the now cobalt sky, not hidden by the village walls..

You feel the wind gently pick up your golden locks, feel the soft strands stroking your face.

You feel like a well has opened somewhere deep inside of you, a well filled with never-ending loneliness.

Something is going to be taken from you, plucked from your grasp, and you don't try to stop it.

Because you know you can't.

_Drip…drip…drip_

* * *

Trillions of stars faded into view, flashing and blinking mysteriously.

A gust of wind swirls, twirls, and dances, threading through your ebony tresses.

You feel like there's nothing inside of you.

Nothing except for one little bright gleam of light, shining blue and orange and yellow.

You hold onto it, because you know that it will soon diminish.

You know it's coming. You can almost taste it on the tip of your tongue, feel it with the soft pads of your fingertips.

The pain of parting.

* * *

All is still.

Your cerulean eyes lock with his onyx orbs.

And you know that the next time you meet, it will be out on the battlefields

* * *

It is calm.

The calm before the storm.

* * *

I debated on putting 'finally, it starts to rain' in there somewhere at the end, but it didn't work - -;…

Anyways, in case I was way too vague and the story made no sense at all, just a bunch of pretty words slapped together, here's the main gist: the story line basically goes from when Sasuke and Naruto were little, and all throughout their growing up, they were always…you know. Mm…and in the end, it's when Sasuke goes off to join Orochimaru, and instead of Sakura, Naruto meets him.

So…what do you think? Waste of your time? Ok? The areas that I can improve on?

My writing has improved from my earlier works, doncha think//smiles//

//sweatdrops//

Hope you enjoyed it, anyways…heh.


End file.
